


The Fragility of Flowers

by Lilac_Motion



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon alteration, Gen, Konan POV, Non-Graphic Violence, female character POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_Motion/pseuds/Lilac_Motion
Summary: An alternate take on the death of Yahiko and the original Akatsuki's decline, from Konan's perspective.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has a one line reference to past torture, but it's not graphic.

White flowers infused with Konan's chakra bloomed across the waiting battlefield, and at her side, Nagato, trembling with rage, terror, and remembered grief, could see across the sea of paper flowers every single injury that had been inflicted upon the bound body of their friend – Yahiko, who was smiling bravely at them with a mouth kept closed over missing teeth.

All colours were grayish in the pouring rain, and its deluge swallowed the sound of impatient blades, but the wind carried Yahiko's words of reassurance that Konan and Nagato would live out their dream – and those words were words of goodbyes that told what was coming – _why_ Konan had started screaming when one of Hanzhou's man pointed his sword towards Yahiko – Yahiko who then broke loose in a familiar lunging motion, but falling towards instead of away –

The ground pulled free of gravity and the sea went up in flames.

Yahiko, who had promised them the brilliant dawn. Yahiko, who was always the light of their universe.

Later, it was Konan who had gathered Nagato from the fields of ruins and dried his face of rain and tears.  It was Konan who kept sheltering Nagato so she could still draw on him for strength, for comfort.  One by one by one all of their comrades died, to be replaced by mercenaries gathering under an ever more diluting directive, and when the man that Yahiko had warned them not to trust came back with another lie, Nagato believed and Konan followed, even as she could see the end coming, across the rainy fields as she had seen it then – this expanding, endless night, this death of their sun –

Flowers die in the darkness.


End file.
